More Worth The Earning
by Casa Circe
Summary: Set between FBM and TBR1&2.Katara still doesn't trust Zuko's intentions and makes her hostilities painfully clear.But when her mistrust goes too far, she is forced to face the error of her ways and to try and make amends. One-shot. Please read and review.


MORE WORTH THE EARNING

MORE WORTH THE EARNING

_DISCLAIMER: I do not Avatar: the Last Airbender or Pride and Prejudice. No claims whatsoever. This is purely for entertainment purposes._

_NOTE: First of four, non-sequential one-shots. Just some ideas and plot bunnies I couldn't get out of my head so please don't expect anything remotely good. This is just me trying to get a good night's sleep again (although highly unlikely now that classes have started but anyway)._

_This one as the title suggests is loosely based on a line uttered by Colin Firth's Mr .Darcy in the 1995 version of "Pride and Prejudice". This is set in between "The Firebending Masters" and "The Boiling Rock, parts one and two". The plot is rather common, Katara's mistrust of Zuko despite all his efforts to redeem himself and the eventual sheepishness she feels about it. Anyway, this is just my take on that tired issue. I hope you enjoy somehow and reviews are dearly appreciated. Thank you._

They felt that it had been going on for far too long.

Things had improved considerably between Zuko and the Avatar's other friends after they returned from their little excursion to the Sun Warriors' realm. After facing the dragons, whatever slight doubts the Avatar had about Zuko's loyalty had been obliterated completely. The young boy now treated his former enemy as a trusted friend and ally, thus setting an example which every other member of the Avatar's group began to follow. All except for one.

Despite all the changes in character Zuko had shown them in the past few days and all the helpful contributions he had given to the group, Katara still refused to trust him. She remained sullen and cold when around him and for the most part tried to blatantly ignore his presence, causing much uneasiness within the group. Teo and the Duke would grow nervous whenever they saw Zuko and Katara within meters of each other and the two boys made sure to steer clear of the benders whenever this happened.

Aang had tried to resolve the conflict as diplomatically as possible and the most he was able to achieve was to get Katara to act coldly civil to his new firebending teacher whenever he was around. But even then, she would still be able to get away with a few snide remarks every now and then.

Zuko had wanted to keep out of trouble as much as he could so he never attempted to confront her about the matter. Even though she sometimes intentionally tested the limits of his patience, he understood her anger and resentment and continually reminded himself of the offenses he did against her, which she apparently retained very clear memories of and she never failed to remind him of them, in one bitter way or another.

Sokka, despite his initial mistrust of Zuko had long since gotten over the bitterness and was learning to enjoy the firebender's company. He was also trying to convince his sister to drop her hostilities and to get along with Zuko. The Water Tribe boy was puzzled about Katara's behavior; considering she had always been the one most open to making friends. But seeing her stubbornness, he would raise his hands in defeat and remark on the peculiar way girls could keep a grudge.

Haru also found Katara's attitude rather disturbing. It seemed that she was a very different person from the waterbender who had been determined to make friends and who had followed him all the way to prison and helped liberate his father. He still saw traces of that person every now and then but then she would completely transform when so much as a shadow of Zuko was seen. As he trained with Toph (who constantly beat him), he wondered how this issue would ever be resolved.

Toph constantly shook her head with annoyance and she often argued with Katara on the matter. Being the headstrong and obstinate girls that they were, every argument often ended at a stalemate, with one or the other conceding to something and then forgetting about it later on. But Toph was determined that she was really going to win one of those bouts one of these days, and Katara would be forced to finally relent. The hostility was becoming so tedious.

Finally, the breaking point happened one night, as every member of the Avatar's company was sitting peacefully around the fire. It was dinner time, and everyone was listening intently as Aang recounted his adventure with Zuko and the Sun Warriors. All the current residents of the Western Air Temple watched with interest as the Avatar excitedly demonstrated his newly acquired bending skills. Some applause was heard and Aang smiled gratefully at the positive reaction of the group.

"Well," Sokka commented wryly, "now all you and Zuko need is to practice your little dance some more and we'll be all set to defeat the Fire Lord."

Zuko rolled his eyes at this, not even bothering to correct the Water Tribe warrior about the "dancing dragon." Aang threw a glance at him and they both smiled. Clearly, _that _joke never got old with Sokka. And clearly the others were fast getting tired of it, judging by Toph's shaking her head, and Teo and Katara's rolling of their eyes. The Duke merely raised his eyebrows while Haru stroked his mustache.

"I'm feeling a lot more confident about that now, Sokka," Aang said jovially, looking at the circle of smiling faces, "especially now that I'm surrounded by friends I can trust."

A loud and intentional snort interrupted the pleasant evening. Everyone knew who had made such a noise; it had often been done when Aang tried to buoy Zuko's contributions to the group. And they had let it slide for many times, if only to keep the peace.

But they had had enough.

Aang turned to Katara as she calmly sipped her tea.

"What's that supposed to mean, Katara?" the Avatar said, his face looking as grave as possible.

On the other hand, Zuko was motioning to Aang not to make things any worse but the boy was determined to get everything out in the open. And everyone else seemed ready to support him. Katara, on the other hand, seemed undaunted by the grave stares directed at her. She had been chuckling softly, her palm raised to partly conceal the sneer that was spreading across her face.

"I was just thinking," Katara answered audaciously, "about how funny what you just said was."

"What makes it funny?" Aang asked seriously, narrowing his eyebrows.

"Oh, I don't know," Katara replied with mock innocence, "maybe not everyone here can really be trusted. After all, some people have a reputation in betrayal."

A tense silence followed this. Knowing that this was his cue to leave, Zuko stood up and muttered something about turning in early and left the group. Katara gave a soft scoff as he left and continued calmly sipping her tea.

And now, Aang, Sokka, glared at her while Toph was shaking her head with annoyance. Haru, Teo, and the Duke merely looked astonished that Katara would so blatantly send Zuko away like that and the three looked uneasily at each other, sensing a very great argument coming. Katara raised her blue eyes to the circle of glares and frowned back at them.

"What?" she asked defensively.

"I think I should start calling you 'Bitter Queen' now," Toph commented, "that was just mean. I remember that we had some rough times when I first joined the group but what you're doing is just plain harsh."

"Toph's right, Katara," Sokka supported, "I mean, no matter what Zuko did to us in the past, he's a really big help now and I can see that he has changed."

"So you're willing to let all his terrible crimes slide just because of a few good deeds?" Katara retorted angrily. Sokka frowned.

Aang sighed with exasperation, a rare occurrence with the usually patient Avatar.

"Listen, Katara, I know you're still angry at Zuko for what he did before, but I think it's high time for you to let go of those grudges," the boy explained, "if anyone was more affected by Zuko's past actions, that would be me, and I was doubtful of him at first but I knew somehow that there really was good in him. And he has already proven that my trust was not unfounded so many times ever since he first joined us."

Katara made no answer but it was clear that she refused to give in to Aang's arguments.

"What happened to you, Katara?" Aang asked her pointedly, "you used to be the one of the most trusting persons among us, always ready to give people second chances, and to see the good in them."

"And it was that weakness that made me drop my guard," Katara replied angrily, "it was my misplaced trust in Zuko that got you wounded in Ba Sing Se."

"Don't be ridiculous, Katara," Aang answered her, "it was Azula who wounded me in the Crystal Catacombs and I thought we were through talking about how you were not to blame for anything that happened there. It's time we moved on from that."

"I don't know what happened between the two of you in the Crystal Catacombs," Aang continued, "but whatever it may have been, I'm sure it's not as bad as you're making it out to be."

"Well, I still don't trust him," Katara mumbled bitterly, "and nothing he can possibly do will change my mind."

"But you agreed to let him join our group," Aang argued, "don't you at least trust my judgment?"

When Katara didn't give any ready answer to that, everyone knew her answer. They all glared at her and shook her heads in disappointment.

"What?" Katara retorted, "You're all ganging up on me just because I don't trust someone who tried numerous times to capture Aang and to put us all in danger? You're choosing the son of the Fire Lord over me?"

"It's not like that," Sokka said, "there shouldn't be any siding with one person but you're making things so difficult between us all and we're just trying to drive the point home: you have to let go of your grudges against Zuko."

"You're acting really immaturely about this," Toph scolded, while Katara fumed at them all.

"I can't believe that you're all falling for his little act," the waterbender cried out, "and I'm sick of it."

"Well, we're sick of you treating him like he isn't even there," Sokka retorted, "whatever he may have done to us in the past, he doesn't deserve that."

"Fine," Katara roared, "side with him, for all I care, but don't blame me if he ends up betraying your trust someday."

And without wanting to hear any more arguments, Katara stormed off to some other side of the Western Air Temple. The others watched her and shook their heads in annoyance. The issue clearly wasn't over.

--

The light of the full moon reflected on the cascading waters of one of the fountains in the air temple. It was past midnight but a lone waterbender remained awake, diligently practicing her bending and manipulating streams of water with her expert fingers, trying to channel all her rage into her practice.

She still could not believe that everyone seemed angry at _her _for mistrusting Zuko. How could they just let go of all his crimes to them just like that? It was stupid and weak. And she would not fall for the same trap twice.

Her anger at everyone was disrupting her concentration and she ended up losing control of the water bauble she had been floating above the ground. She clenched her fist and gave a noise of frustration.

Then, she heard some light footsteps behind her. She turned to face whoever it was, ready with some excuse for staying up so late. When she saw who had arrived, however, she quickly bended some water into a whip and then she stood at a fighting stance.

Zuko approached her slowly, showing that he had no intention to fight but she refused to let her guard down. He sighed, understanding her rage, but he was determined to clear everything up as soon as possible. This was one matter that neither of them could sleep on.

"Can I talk to you?" he began on a slightly hesitant note. She dropped her stance and turned her back to him, stomping away quickly. He followed her and she continued to rebuke him and until he grabbed her arm.

"Please wait," he pleaded, and she pulled her hand quickly out of his grasp angrily and raised her arms, splashing him with water, and throwing him several feet backward from the force of the blow.

"You!" she spat at him bitterly, "it's because of you that they're all ganging up on me now. Ever since you came, you've caused nothing but trouble for me. Why would I want to talk to_ you_?"

"I'm sorry if you feel that way," Zuko replied calmly, drying himself off with fire and letting her hostile action pass, "but I really want to show you that I've changed for the better. And even if it comes gradually, I want you to trust me."

"That's a long shot, even for you," she replied acidly, "so don't even bother."

"Listen," Zuko continued resolutely, "I know that I've made a lot of stupid mistakes and…"

"Spare me that tired speech," she cut him off, "it won't change anything."

"Then, what will?" Zuko said, "Just tell me what I can do, anything I can do, to make you trust me. There must be something."

"Nothing," Katara said decisively, glaring at him, "there's nothing you can possibly do to make me change my mind about you. Not after all your lies in Ba Sing Se."

At this, the two benders launched into a heated argument that engrossed them so much that they failed to notice the scurrying away of small feet. The Duke had gone out of his room in search of a midnight snack. After the uncomfortable confrontation during dinner, all of them had lost their appetites. He had woken up to his stomach grumbling and found that he needed to satiate his now-returned hunger.

It was then that he came upon Zuko and Katara arguing. In an instant, the Duke knew that such a circumstance did not bode well. To try and keep the situation from becoming worse, he decided to alert the others about it, even if it meant risking the wrath of drowsing benders.

By the time everyone else in the Western Air Temple had proceeded to where Zuko and Katara were, the two were still in the middle of an intense verbal standoff although Katara seemed to be delivering most of the blows. Zuko was struggling to keep his countenance and kept silently telling himself that he had to allow the waterbender to get everything out in the open, every suppressed frustration, hostility, and mistrust. But as she went on, it became harder and harder to remain calm.

"And to offer to heal your scar," she cried out, more to herself than to him, slapping her forehead, "what was I thinking?"

"I really appreciated that gesture," he told her sincerely, "and I really did not thank you properly for it."

"But you know what? It doesn't matter now," she replied acidly, "because I don't feel the slightest inclination to do something stupid like that again. In fact, I feel almost certain that for whatever reason you got that scar, you probably deserved it."

The others had arrived just in time to hear this and they were all shocked as well. Even Katara seemed a little astonished by her frankness but she showed no signs of taking back anything she had said.

"KATARA!" Aang cried.

"That is completely uncalled for!" Sokka added.

Zuko stood stunned and stupefied before her, his golden eyes wide and his whole body completely still. Other than the shocked expression in his eyes, his expression was blank and unreadable. Only Toph, sensing with her feet, knew exactly how he was feeling and she turned with a frown to Katara.

"I knew you were angry, Katara," Toph said accusingly, "but you were the last person I ever expected to be this cruel."

Aang, Sokka, Haru, Teo, and the Duke looked with surprise at Toph who continued to face Katara seriously. The waterbender herself was taken aback by what Toph said and had nothing to reply to it, for once. Instead, feeling the weight of Toph's words, Katara bowed her head in shame.

"Maybe I do deserve it," Zuko replied suddenly, in a low and grave tone, "but you're in no position to judge me."

The others turned to look at the firebender with concern. Katara's eyes were now wide at his answer, feeling a stab of guilt at what he said. Zuko's head was now slightly bowed down, his dark hair covering his eyes with an almost eerie shadow.

"Maybe you should know the whole story first," Zuko continued with emotion, his voice becoming progressively louder, and now the others were beginning to get very nervous, "about how I got this scar."

At this, he raised his head, faced them, and pointed at the scar. Everyone there was suddenly struck by the size of the scar and they all realized that it must have taken a very serious burn to cause such a mark, and that it must have been unspeakably painful. They all silently waited for him to continue.

"Well then," Zuko recounted bitterly, "I got this scar for speaking out of turn. I opposed one of the generals' strategies about using our new recruits as bait during the war and this was the punishment for my disrespect. And my father dealt this punishment himself, my father burned my face."

Aang and the others now stared at Zuko with more shock and wide eyes. They had often seen him angry but never this passionate about anything. And they were also alarmed by what he had just related. It was especially alarming for Toph who knew that he wasn't lying.

"And you know what's more," Zuko continued with more bitterness and anger in his voice, taking a step forward, towards a trembling Katara, "when I was disgraced in front of my whole nation, the only option I was given to regain my honor and come back home was to hunt down the Avatar. So I was banished for three years!"

Although Aang had long since forgiven Zuko for that part of the past, Aang felt that he finally understood Zuko's determination to hunt him down. Sokka realized just why Zuko had always been intent on capturing Aang, because his honor was at stake and it was his only chance to return home. Although they didn't know the particulars of Zuko's connection with Aang, Haru, Teo, and the Duke were also moved by this outburst. Toph was shaking her head in pity. And it was now Katara's turn to be completely stunned.

Zuko's chest was heaving from the exertion and having concluded, he now stared straight at Katara, as if waiting for her verdict.

Katara's feelings and thoughts were in such turbulence that she kept shaking her head violently. Despite everything, she hopelessly clung to her convictions and remained in slight denial. She clenched both fists and struggling for something to say.

"You," she muttered almost unintelligibly, "it can't be true. You're lying."

"No, he's not," Toph interrupted sharply. Katara looked at the furious earthbender and knew that Toph was right. The waterbender didn't dare turn to face Zuko.

"I have never lied to any of you," Zuko announced, "even if you didn't believe me, I never lied to you, Katara. Especially about my mother."

Katara gasped at the mention of his mother and brought her hands to cover her mouth. Tears of shame and guilt threatened to flow out of her eyes.

Aang and Sokka looked at Zuko and then at Katara, wondering how that night of revelations would end. Toph and the others continued to observe the proceedings with slight unease.

"My mother disappeared six years ago, and Dad told us she was dead," Zuko explained with emotion, "I never found out how or why she had died but on the day of the eclipse, I finally learned the truth from my father. My grandfather Azulon had been offended by my father's suggesting that he should take Uncle Iroh's place on the throne after my cousin Lu Ten, Uncle's only son, died during the siege of Ba Sing Se. In order for my father to feel the same pain of losing a son, he was asked to kill me."

Everyone gasped at this revelation. Aang remembered Sozin's betrayal of Roku and Toph couldn't help but feel revolted by such a thing. Katara's eyes only grew wider and now tears were freely flowing down her cheeks but she said nothing.

"But my mother interceded on my behalf," Zuko continued, tears falling down his cheeks, "and for some treasonous thing she did to save me, she was banished. My father said that she might still be alive. And I intend to find her after I help you defeat my father because I know that she would have wanted me to have a part in ending this war."

Aang and the others all looked sympathetically at Zuko, having never seen this side of him before. They all felt that there had been so much they didn't know about his life. And Katara felt this more acutely than the rest.

"So you don't have to enumerate all my crimes against you," Zuko concluded with a tired sigh, drained by his outbursts, "they have haunted me for countless nights. I know my purpose now and I'm doing everything I can to atone for all my sins."

With that final statement, Zuko took one last, grave glance at Katara, who dared not meet his gaze, and nodded at the rest, before he walked back to his room.

The waterbender was now speechless in shame and guilt, her whole body trembling and wracked with soft but numerous sobs. No one there felt that they needed to reprimand her any more. They knew that she was miserable enough but they were also too shaken by all that they had seen and heard to be able to comfort each other. So they all proceeded to their rooms slowly, leaving Katara alone. The moment everyone else had gone, the waterbender fell to her knees and wept bitterly.

--

After that night, everything changed, but not at all in the way that everyone had wanted it to. Instead of reaching complete camaraderie and harmony among the Avatar's friends, there was only more uneasiness and nervousness among them. After Zuko had given his speech, the others were unsure about how to face him, whether they would ignore what he had said and treat him with the same friendship that they had done or whether they would take everything in his life into account and show their sympathy. But after the awkwardness of their knowledge had been overcome, they found that Zuko's revelations only helped to strengthen their faith and trust in him. They all felt that they had truly found a common ground with the troubled young man.

Aang knew more than anyone that Zuko's pride would only be hurt if they showed pity towards him so the young boy tried as much as possible to retain the same cheerful disposition towards him. But the friendship between the Avatar and the Fire Prince had deepened and Aang now acquired a great admiration and respect for his firebending teacher. And having found out the true reason for Zuko's persistence in trying to capture him, Aang now understood that Zuko had always been good. The problem was that his views had been warped by his father's expectations and impositions.

Sokka had now gained a greater and more profound respect for Zuko, having learned more about the firebender's painful past. Haru now admired the firebender's conviction and strength and sought to be more acquainted with Zuko by cross-training with the firebender every now and then. The Duke became less afraid of the firebender than he had been at first and now found that even a member of the enemy's race could become a valuable ally. Teo became friendlier to Zuko as well, and he often asked the firebender about inventions in the Fire Nation. They all likewise appreciated the idea that Zuko had left everything that had mattered in his life to pursue something he truly believed in.

Toph wasn't one for emotional roadblocks and despite her deeper understanding of Zuko's revelations having known that he had been telling the truth, she didn't find any need for changing her attitude towards him. She still played the same pranks on him and teased him whenever she had the opportunity. After all, she had trusted him from the very beginning, despite his burning of her feet (which she had gotten back at him for in many ways already). She had been the first to understand that he may have turned out like he did because of his messed-up family so she was really only surprised about the details. But the blind earthbender knew that there was one person in the group who continued to wallow in her guilt and shame.

The silences between Zuko and Katara had increased after the night of their final argument, although no longer for the same reasons. Whenever Katara would meet Zuko along the halls of the Temple or when the group congregated to share a meal, she would simply bow her head, unwilling to meet his gaze, and then slowly walk away in shame. The others no longer scolded her about her former attitude, seeing that she seemed miserable enough on her own but they also wondered when she and Zuko would finally be comfortable enough with each other to act like friends.

Zuko, for his part, made no more attempts to talk to her since whenever he ventured to do so, she would always mutter sincere apologies before walking away without listening to the rest of what he had to say. He had no idea about how to deal with this new and almost equally awkward situation so he simply let it go on.

But somehow he was sure that whatever animosity Katara had had towards him had now vanished. Despite her shame and silence, the waterbender tried in simple but subtle ways to show her eagerness to reconcile. Every now and then, after practicing firebending with Aang, Zuko and his pupil would notice small snacks prepared near their training area, which had never been given to them before.

And during dinner, Zuko noticed that he always seemed to have generous helpings of soup. Likewise, much to Sokka's horror, Zuko seemed to given the more choice cuts of meat whenever they ate. Zuko would always share his meat with Sokka but the Water Tribe Warrior still never received the same treatment from his sister. The firebender was moved by these simple gestures but he couldn't seem to find the proper venue to express his gratitude because Katara continued to avoid him.

Knowing more about both Zuko and Katara's feelings, Toph constantly wore a wide grin on her face when the two were together and she sensed the beating of their hearts. It was always amusing to be more aware of people's feelings although the earthbender was getting rather impatient for them to finally reconcile. She had once teased Katara about being so generous in her apportioning of food to Zuko but the waterbender had taken it with much embarrassment and shame that Toph decided that she would do it again when Katara was easier to anger.

One day, while Katara was clearing up the dishes after lunch and the others had proceeded to whatever tasks they busied themselves with in the afternoons, her brother approached her.

"You're going to have to talk to him some time, you know," Sokka told her in an uncharacteristically grave and mature tone.

Katara stopped cleaning up and heaved a great sigh. "I know," she replied calmly, "but I just don't know what to say."

"I'm sure a simple apology would do," Sokka counseled, "he's rather easy to please these days. And he's been trying to reach out to you, too."

"After all the mean and hurtful things I said to him?" Katara retorted, her eyes glistening, "I don't think there is anything I can do to make up for being so cruel."

"Well, giving him bigger slices of meat isn't the solution," Sokka argued passionately, "he gives them to me anyway but it hurts my pride to accept handouts."

Katara couldn't help but smile slightly at her brother's reaction. She now realized why Sokka had seemed so grave.

"But anyway," Sokka continued, "the sooner you two sort things out between you, the happier we'll all be. You have no idea how awkward it is to be around both of you these days."

"I'm sorry for that," Katara replied sincerely, "I promise that I'll make amends for what I've done."

"And promise not to give him extra helpings of meat?" Sokka added hopefully.

"Hey, at least he does more physical work than you do," she countered, once again acting like the headstrong little sister he had missed.

"What? Planning for the invasion really drains a lot of my energy," Sokka argued.

"I'm not buying it," she said matter-of-factly.

"Monkeyfeathers," Sokka muttered, snapping his fingers and abandoning his campaign.

--

Sunset was a glorious sight to behold from the balconies of the Western Air Temple, the gentle, warm colors of the sun spreading out across the horizon, painting the sky like a canvas full of harmoniously blending hues. The heat of the day would be replaced by the gentle winds of the coming night and it was easily the most peaceful time of day there.

Zuko stood alone, watching nature's wonders at work and taking a break after a long day of firebending. Aang was making so much progress that in a very short time, he will have already surpassed his firebending teacher. Soon, Zuko would have to focus on improving and honing his own skills and preparing himself for the final battle. He breathed deeply. But just like Uncle had taught him, a few moments of peaceful meditation every day were good for his mental well being.

A few moments later, he sensed someone's arrival in the sanctuary and he turned to see who it was. His eyes widened when he saw Katara walking slowly towards him until she stood only a few meters away. Her head had been bowed but now, as if summoning great strength, she raised it slowly but surely, so that she could finally face him.

The firebender looked back at her with slight astonishment, not knowing what to say. Katara was squeezing her hands nervously, gathering all her courage to finally say what needed to be said. She struggled for words and opened her mouth to speak before closing it again.

She gazed at Zuko and suddenly felt that this apology would be a lot easier for her to say if he had a stern or angry look on his face instead of a calm and understanding one. His benevolent expression only made her more guilty and ashamed and she stood, trembling and with glistening eyes, just trying to gather her wits about her.

Zuko, on the other hand, did not enjoy seeing the usually vocal and headstrong waterbender standing tongue-tied because of him. He thought that if he smiled at her, he would be able to encourage her to speak but his smiling only had the opposite effect. Instead of emboldening her, it only caused her to break into tears.

_Nice going, Zuko, _he reprimanded himself, _now look what you did._

He walked towards her and steadied her trembling shoulders. Her head was bowed and she was covering her mouth with her hands. Zuko stood there for a few agonizing moments, wondering what he could do to possibly help her.

"Forgive me," she muttered, "forgive me, for everything, for every unkind gesture, and cruel word I said."

"It is all forgotten," he comforted her.

"Not by me," she replied with feeling, "how can I make amends for such abominable behavior?"

"You were angry," he said, "and understandably so."

"But why aren't you angry with me now? It would be justified for you to hate me now," she asked, "after everything I've done."

"I have no reason to hate you," he said, "you were only doing what you thought right. You didn't know anything about me. It was understandable."

"But, I was cruel and unfair," she argued, "and…"

"Listen, Katara," Zuko said, looking straight at her, "are we never going to stop arguing?"

"I'm sorry," she whispered back.

"So am I," he said, "for blurting everything out like that. But we've both made mistakes. Maybe it's high time for us to put those bad memories behind us and start anew."

She nodded eagerly in reply. Seeing her positive reaction, he smiled back at her.

"You've already made amends to me," he said, "more than Sokka is pleased with."

She laughed slightly at this allusion to the meat and Zuko heaved a sigh of relief to see her back to normal.

"After hearing your story," Katara explained, "I never felt so wretched and so guilty about the horrible way I treated you when you have never really given me any cause to doubt you."

"But you do trust me now, don't you?" Zuko asked with the slightest hint of apprehension.

"Of course!" Katara replied ardently, "how could anyone not?"

"But your trust was the most difficult to secure," Zuko answered with a smile, "and therefore more worth the earning."

Katara looked back at him gratefully and smiled.


End file.
